Fiona: Warrior Princess
by xsxRose
Summary: Story inspired by Xena: Warrior Princess, but NO crossover! Fiona will turn to her dark side after her family gets hurt, Snow might be the only one who can turn her back. But just read and see what happens. Oh! It will also be femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Hi guys. This story is about Fiona and Snow White being in sort of a Xena/Gabrielle relationship. That's also why the title is called 'Fiona: Warrior Princess' ^^. Fiona will turn really dark, and Snow will have to try to turn her to her good side again. Meet warrior Fiona again!**

**If you watched the show Xena you know what I'm talking about.**

**Please be a nice since I'm not a native speaker and yes I know there are probably grammar mistakes in here. If you want to sent me a review and tell me what I did wrong that's fine, and I would appreciate that.  
**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

For months, troops full of warriors had been riding through the rough landscapes of the unknown lands. With their black horses and black armor they looked as evil as the nights when they were hunting. A few humans had seen them, but no one really cared, everyone knew that their only purpose was eradicating… Ogres.

The rumor was that a certain evil Queen was in charge of the troops but she was never with them. The lazy Queen waited for the good news to reach her, as long as that would last.

* * *

Snow White stepped out of her bath wrapped a towel around her body and hair and walked to her bathroom balcony where she enjoyed the blue morning sky for a few moments and then looked into her garden. How beautiful it was, the grass had never been greener and the roses had never been redder. She loved those colors, red and green, it made her think of the person she loved the most.

'Oh, Fiona,' she muttered to herself, 'I'd love to see you again soon, it's been way too long.'

Unfortunately since there was this enormous distance between them because Fiona lived in the swamp and Snow White in Far Far Away, it wasn't that easy for them to meet that often. While Snow White walked back inside her bathroom to the bath she saw, instead of seeing her own reflection, the reflection of an older man. She froze and managed to get a little shriek out of her throat.

'My dear, Snow White. Don't be afraid, please…' the man said with a calm voice, 'it's me, your dad.' 'Dad?!' Snow White said surprised. 'Listen to me, I'm here to warn you, but I don't have that much time,' her Dad said to her. Snow White nodded. 'The person you love is in danger. There is this Evil Queen, whose troops are riding through the land, murdering every Ogre that comes on their path, she wants them all dead. Till now, none of them has survived…' 'How did you know about - ?!' Snow White said in shock. 'Snow, the dead can hear your thoughts, I know how you feel about her, it's okay. That's why I came to warn you. It's all I know, you have to do something before it's too late. I wanted to tell you earlier, but appearing like is hard to do, I'm glad I finally managed.' 'Thanks Dad.' 'Snow, she's really strong, make sure you're prepared, and take care of yourself' 'I will Dad, you don't know how thankful I am…' 'It's okay, know I'm always with you, even though you can't see me.' 'I know Dad, I know…' Snow white whispered while her father's face slowly disappeared and made place for her own reflection.

She looked up, and stared outside for a few moment, thinking about what her father just told her. 'Fiona please be okay!' She knew what she had to do, and she had to do it now.

She flew up from her sitting position on the edge of the bath, went to her bedroom and got dressed into one of her dresses. The first thing she had to do was get good armor, a sword, and a fast horse. For sure she wasn't going to find stuff like that in Far Far Away, whose shops where only filled with fancy gowns and other dresses. So she packed her bag and filled it with food and a filled waterskin. When she was ready she picked her cape and went outside to her stable.

The horse she had wasn't fast and fit enough for being into dangerous places. It was a dark brown horse with lighter brown tail and manes. It was a sweet animal but it was getting old and Snow White wouldn't want him to go into battle.

'We're going to make a little trip Choco,' she said to the horse, 'you've got to bring me to a little place nearby.' The animal loved riding with Snow White since she was always really sweet to him, so hearing he was going to make another trip made him very excited, maybe it was a good thing the horse didn't know what was actually going to happen. Snow Whited climbed on the horse and felt kind of sorry for what she had to do. She drove away from her home, not knowing when or if she would ever return.

* * *

The place they had to go to was called Tryne, it was a little place nearby Far Far Away where you could buy the most high quality armor. Snow White thought it was a good place to get her stuff before going into battle. I took her only a few hours to get there, but while riding the horse she could only thing about Fiona and what could happen to her. The only thing she wanted was holding her close feeling her body against hers knowing she's fine. She almost cried a few times but was able to keep herself strong, being weak wasn't a option now, she knew that.

Because she left early that morning she would be able to get all her stuff today. So when she got there the first thing she went looking for was armor. She got into a shop and saw a broad muscled guy around the age of 26 with black hair.

'Hello, girl? Can I help you with something?' He asked her. 'Yes, actually. I'm looking for some really good armor.' 'I was waiting for that question… are you kidding me?! You're not much of a warrior are you?' the guy laughed. Snow White looked at him and felt her blood starting to boil. Okay, she might not look much like a warrior now, with her dress made of the most expensive and finest silk, her beautiful long straight black hair that looked almost as perfect as from the moment she left her home and her face that hadn't even been touched once by the roughness of battle. But how could he even dare to say that? 'Sorry, Sir, but I think we've some kind of misunderstanding. I've been teached in using a sword since my evil stepmother almost tried to kill me, and with that I can assure you that I certainly can be warrior when I've to be one.' Snow White said in a calm but persuasive tone, looking the man straight into the eyes. He was quiet for a few seconds, apparently taken aback by what he had just heard, but then he started talking again. 'Okay.. Let's see what I can do for you…' 'Right!' Snow White said with a grin on her face.

* * *

Two hours later Snow White got herself some nice strong silver armor, a powerful sword and a shield to defend herself. I the meantime she and salesman, whose name was Neo, had started a conversation. Snow White told him what she was up to, how there was an army led by an evil Queen and how she was trying to find her and stop her from killing more ogres. At first, Neo was kind of surprised to hear she wanted to save ogres from getting killed, but Snow White told him about Fiona and how unfair it was to actually kill all ogres while they didn't even hurt humans. He agreed with her, and to Snow White's surprise he even offered her a few more man including himself to go with her. He told her a few of his friend might even knew where this evil Queen was hiding. Snow White couldn't have wished for better. The only thing she had to do now was finding a horse. She told the Neo to meet him and his friends tomorrow at this place at dawn. He was okay with that and Snow White said goodbye to him.

While she was wandering from stable to stable she couldn't find a horse she wanted, they were all or too slow or too small or too big. Snow White got a bit frustrated because of it, she really needed a new horse, and before tomorrow morning. Disappointed she went searching for a tavern and while she was looking her eyes fell on a white horse with a black tail and manes who had also black socks. I seemed young, yet fast and strong, and without thinking Snow White ran towards the horse.

The horse saw Snow White approaching but to Snow White's surprise it remained really calm. When she was close enough to touch it she reached her hand to stroke it's head. She giggled softly as the horse responded in a calm way letting her know he enjoyed it. Snow White couldn't believe it, it was so natural. This was her horse, this was the horse she had been looking for!

* * *

**So, that was the first chapter. :) I actually I don't like to write intros because I like to go to the point where it gets actually interesting, but, oh well... guess I'll have to be patient with my own story, LOL.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review so I know what you think of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a peaceful warm night at the swamp. Fiona had, after a busy but beautiful day, fallen asleep beside her lovely ogre. The whole day she and Shrek had been helping the kids building a tree house. That night she had together with Shrek read them a bedtime story, and watched them going to sleep. She loved to see how happy her family was together. When she and Shrek were in bed as well, she had kissed him goodnight on his forehead before laying her head back on her pillow and staring at am for a several moments. With that picture in her mind she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Suddenly the Ogress was woken from her peaceful dream as a horrible smell reached her nose. Sleepily she opened her eyes to see nothing but fire and smoke. She was wide awake and stared in horror at the flames that were on their way to burn everything that came in their path. Instinctively she reached beside her. 'Shrek!' she screamed, 'Shrek, wakeup!'. She jumped out of her bed to get the kids, she then heard screams coming from outside but it was surpassed by the sound of fire burning wood and moss. 'Fiona! What's going on?!' Shrek screamed who was immediately out of the bed when he saw what was happening. 'I don't know! But get the kids, we have to go outside!' Fiona said, who was already holding Farkle and Felicia. The fire was starting to get to the bed, and while the flames where hitting the sheets a flaming arrow came through the window of the bedroom and almost hit Fiona. She screamed when she saw the arrow hitting the wall beside her. The flames of the arrow where immediately drawn to the roots of the ceiling. 'Shrek we're attacked! We have to find a way to get out of here.' Flames where everywhere. While Shrek was holding Fergus Fiona ran towards the living room to find herself in another horror scene where fire was surrounding the five ogres. The kids were screaming and crying in fear. Fiona was trying to keep herself calm to think clear, but it was getting harder and harder. The door was blocked by the dancing flames who came closer with every second. But then she saw an option, the window! It was a small window but she was sure they could pass through but they had to be fast. 'Shrek the window! Take the kids and go!' She screamed. 'No, Fiona you go first!' She looked at him confused, why did she had to go first? She knew this wasn't the time to argue but she hated to go first not knowing if Shrek could pass through safely. 'Shrek I can't.' 'You have to! NOW!' He screamed pushing her in the direction of the window. She gave in. Took Fergus in her arms as well, and got to the window. One by one she let her kids out first. She then looked back at Shrek and made sure she had eye contact before she went through as well. When she was halfway, she suddenly heard a horrifying noise behind her. Shrek screamed while she heard wood coming down. Sweat was dripping from her forehead from anxiety and heat as she pushed herself through and fell in the sand outside. She stood up as quickly as possible and looked behind her where Shrek was surrounded by flames. He couldn't move anymore. The ceiling had come down in front of him.

Fiona watched in horror while the flames drew more and more closer. 'NOOO! SHREK MOVE!' She screamed, but it was almost inaudible by the noise of fire. Shrek looked at her, she could see the fear in his eyes. He tried to come closer. But the fire won. Fiona screamed, yelled, cried. Tears streamed down her face. NO! Why did she go first?! This couldn't be. Her kids were pulling her night gown, screaming and crying, not understanding what was going on. Shrek screamed and roared, while the flames where reaching his body. Fiona was losing herself. She watched how Shrek got burned by the fire. She then got pulled from behind. She felt metal grabbing her arms and while she fell onto the ground she got pulled back harshly into the darkness, away from the burning swamp house. She screamed, trying to pull herself from the tightening grip. She succeeded. She stood up facing a warrior in black armor. Confused and scared she roared at the man standing in front of her. 'It's a tough one!' he laughed sarcastically. Fiona was confused. This were the attackers? What did they want? What was going on? Where were her kids? Where was Shrek? 'GO AWAY!' she roared. She had never felt so much anger. 'I don't think so, way too early,' the warrior said, 'the party has just begun!'. Fiona's blood was far beyond boiling, she stormed towards the warrior while she grabbed his throat pushing him against a tree. She then pulled off his helmet finding herself staring at a man around 30 with scars on his face. She looked him in the eyes. There was fear. Good. Fear. Just as she had felt a few moments ago when she watched her beloved husband burning alive. With all her anger she began slamming his face with her fist. Again, again and again. For her feeling, it couldn't be enough. She felt blood over her hands and on his face but then she felt a sharp pain in her side. She was hit by an arrow.

It made her look up, and she found herself staring at 15 maybe 20 or 30 more warriors who were sitting on their horses. She let the warrior slip away onto the ground where he staid unconscious, maybe dead. 'So Ogre, I hope you're enjoying?' Another warrior said to her. She stared at him full of rage, but not able to see his eyes. 'Wasn't it a nice scene?' He said, sarcasm dripping from his words. Fiona didn't respond, but her eyes where full of fire and hate. 'Oh, you didn't like it. That's a shame, 'cause we aren't even finished.' Fiona then saw her kids being hold by three other warriors, they were screaming and crying. 'YOU BASTARD, GIVE ME MY CHILDREN AND STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!' Fiona screamed. 'Now, Ogre. Sit back and enjoy.' 'NOOO!' Fiona ran towards the warrior, put he pulled his sword. Fiona didn't mind as she ran further and got cut in the same side as the arrow had hit her. She fell onto her knees where she cried in pain. A few warrior jumped of their horses and ran towards Fiona to keep her from ruining the whole scene. They jumped on her and pulled her to the ground. Fiona didn't know what to do. She couldn't move. How could this humans be so strong? All she did was screaming, her muscles tense as she tried to get out, but it wasn't working. She then heard her kids even cry harder, and then it was gone. What? Their screaming was gone. No. That couldn't be. NO! NO! NO! 'NOOO YOU DIDN'T' Fiona screamed, tears again came into her eyes. From rage. Those people. Her children. DEAD? She found her strength, a strength she never had before. This had gone too far. NO WAY! They were gonna pay for this. Fiona managed her way out. Pulled a warrior's sword and began her battle against the group full of warriors. No way she was going to be killed!

* * *

She didn't know how, but she was running. Far away from the swamp. She even managed not to hit the trees. Blood was everywhere, her hands, face, she felt it dripping over her body, but it was too dark to see. She had killed a few, maybe. She didn't know. She had given everything, and what was left: nothing. There wasn't even something left of herself. Everything she had, she loved, had been ripped away from her that night. All because of those dreadfull… humans.

Dead, dead, dead. They all had to be, 'DEAD!' Fiona screamed into the night sky before going unconscious.


End file.
